


warm february evening

by meonhill



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Dreambur, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonhill/pseuds/meonhill
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	warm february evening

dream cupped wilburs cheek with one hand, placing the other on the brunettes shoulder. he had managed to lose himself in those warm, caring eyes of his lover. the blond felt lightheaded in the best way possible, his knees weak. they stared at each other in silence. dream brought the hand once caressing wilburs cheek to the brown-eyes mans hair to ruffle it, mess it up completely. both men laughed, their voices filling the room with warm light. the moment seemed to last forever, or so they wished. the two fell onto the bed, still laughing uncontrollably. the air was still and hot, though it was only february. the snowflakes outside the window whirled and fell to the ground. a singular street lamp lighting up the front porch. everything was so peaceful. the two men indulged in the moment, seeming to have forgotten about the world besides them. both now lain on their sides, facing each other. dream glanced at wilburs lips. they were chapped and of a bright pinkish red colour, yet seemed so soft. the brunette noticed the freckled man staring. with a faint smirk on his lips he cupped the blonds cheek and closed the distance between them. both had closed their eyes, faces flooded with a crimson blush, their breathing heavy and uneven. after finally breaking apart for air, they smiled at each other. smiled with each other.


End file.
